<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rage by LeastExpected_Archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199532">Rage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist'>LeastExpected_Archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Incest, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>by Celebrian</p><p>Elladan has always been in love with his twin. What happens when he finds out that he has a secret serious relationship with Glorfindel?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elladan/Elrohir (Tolkien), Elrohir/Glorfindel (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Least Expected</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A lovely way to end the day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected">Least Expected</a>, which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile">Least Expected collection profile</a>.</p><p>Summary: Based on my Plot Bunny donated to the Library of Moria challenges page. Elladan has always been in love with his twin brother, but Elrohir does not know about his truth feelings towards him, and now that he founds out that he had been having a secret serious relationship with Glorfindel he snaps. </p><p>Disclaimer: Don't own then, but they all live in my mind.... </p><p>Warning: INCEST , RAPE.</p><p>Author's note: What can I say.....I read somewhere Elrohir was play by the Figwit in the movie and the other Figwit elf sitting next to him was Elladan....so I had those faces in my mind when I write. For Glorfindel I just imagined a gorgeous, blond elf.<br/>Elvish phrases:   Meleth nn (My love), Nn bain ernil (My beautiful prince), Elluin &amp; Luinil (blue stars)</p><p>Sorry if you find some grammatical mistakes English is not my native tongue. </p><p>Feedback: I beg of you...........It's my first....</p><p>THANKS TO EMERALD FOR BETA, AND THE WONDERFULL ADITIONS TO THE STORIE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elrohir enter the study quietly and embrace Glorfindel from behind. "I was looking for you....." whispering to his neck.</p><p>"miss me?" turns smiling to kiss the younger elf.</p><p>"Always......" they kissed lovingly, then parted " What are you looking for?..."</p><p>" A book your father ask me, to copy for him..."</p><p>"You have to do it now? " playing with his lover's golden hair.</p><p>"What do you have in mind?."</p><p>Caressing his lovers arm he half whispered "A walk under the stars.......like when I was younger .....and you taught me and Elladan the name of the stars....."</p><p>"We should ask your brother to came with us then......He always had trouble discerning between Helluin and Luinil"</p><p>"No......you will only have ONE PUPIL tonight. ME....."</p><p>Under the moonlight Elrohir was resting his head on Glorfindels shoulder, while running his fingers across the smooth chest.</p><p>" I want to bind myself to you Elrohir......."</p><p>Lifting his head to balance his body's weigh Elrohir looked at the other in astonishment.</p><p>" I love you......and I don't want to hide it anymore......I want to see you in my bed when I go to sleep every night and find you there when I wake up every morning........"</p><p>"Do you mean it?......." smiling " Do you really want to bind yourself to me ?......."</p><p>Looking into his brown eyes pulls a braid behind his ear. " Yeas"</p><p>Kissing him......"I love you.......so much...." Suddenly the kiss stopped. "How are we going to tell father?" worried "What if he does not approve our relationship? Or......" Glorfindel was petting his arm in order to calm him. ".....or does not understand....."</p><p>"Your father will be won't be capable of denying anyone their happiness, much less one of his children........"</p><p>"He might not understand our feelings .....we are both.....males....."</p><p>Smiling at such nave comment the blond elf tried to ease away silly worries..... "He will understand, do not worry meleth nin.......we are not the only ones....."</p><p>"He is very conservative Glorfindel ....." still worried about his father's reaction.</p><p>"I know your father far more longer than you do, and I can assure you he is not so conservative in the matters of the heart like you would think. He will understand...." Elrohir was looking at him very curiously now. He gave the younger one a grin. "What?"</p><p>"I am waiting for you to tell me....."Glorfindel look at him puzzled . "Did he have a male lover? Was it before mother ? or.....Did he?!!"</p><p>Laughing out loud, Glorfindel waved his free hand in the air "Elrohir!!!!.......I am not going to tell you anything....."</p><p>Kissing him softly on the lips Elrohir tried an old technique "Please....." the butterfly kisses went on over his cheeks, lips, ears "Please....tell me " ever whispering.</p><p>With his eyes closed he could feel his beloved breathes on his skin, so close..... "You can ask him when he returns from Loth Lrien......" Elrohirs ministrations to the tip of the pointy sensitive made him moan and almost, almost made him loose his tongue. " I still won't tell....." Looking at his lover with a delighted and wicked expression on his blue eyes.</p><p>"Would you want to make love to me? Again?......to be inside me?......" whispering in invitation and desire.</p><p>"Yeas" The words came out so undertone that only elvish perception could catch them, his hands rummaging Elrohirs back and sliding on silky buttocks.</p><p>"Then tell me ...." Teasing him, sucking the tip of the imprisoned ear "or I won't let you....." Elrohir betrayed his threat with his body s ready reaction.</p><p>" It seems to me like you can use an extra hand with this...."Glorfindel lifted one of his legs to improve the pressure in Elrohirs erect cock.</p><p>Moaning into their kiss and rubbing a little against the leg Elrohir affirmed " I hold my position...." Glorfindel manoeuvring both of them and ending on the top of Elrohir kissing him passionately on the lips going down to the neck following the pulse trade, unexpectedly stopping to suck hard, obtaining a whimper as the result of it, licking the mark he had created continuo his way to the rising chest founding the hard nipples, hardening even more with the feeling of his wet tongue, after working very slowly each one, draw an imaginary line with the tip of it between the muscles of Elrohirs abdomen, circling his belly bottom, his hands massaging the waist and going down ... "Do you still hold your position?......nn bain ernil " teasing him.</p><p>"yee..... ssss....s...." babbled unable to speak.. Glorfindels tongue find it's way to the tip of his lover's cock which he encircled with his lips, after working with the head, pulling it fully into his mouth, holding him steady from the waist.</p><p>"Ahhhhh......." Shivering under his touch.</p><p>With one hand was steadying him, and with the other teasing him in the small entrance of his body, knowing his lover's timing, decide to change the object of his ministrations, pulling both of Elrohirs legs to his chest which he automatically embraced, running his tongue softly trough the tight hole where his fingers had played seconds ago.</p><p>"Ahhhhh..........please...........Inside........please....."</p><p>Glorfindel suspended both legs to his shoulders and find his way in careful not to hurt his young love, increasing the thrusts with each move, breath and the moan he caused in Elrohirs throat. It didn't take Elrohir too much time to came on his own belly and a few seconds later he filled his lover's body with his seed, collapsing on top of him, who hold him close caressing his back. "I thought.....you said you would not let me....." recovering his breath "Something about a position taken....." teasing....</p><p>"You can persuade a monk my love...." Giggling, Elrohir looked at him with big loving, puppy eyes. Glorfindel could do, but kiss him.</p><p>"Now.....Who was he?...."he asked once more, grinning sweetly and Glorfindel dropped his head on his shoulder laughing .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. During the day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.................In the morning</p><p>Breakfast was the part of the day they made the arrangements for the rest of it; and lately Elrohir had been fallen sleep, and spending less time with him, he won't even go orc hunting for long periods of time, he always finding an excuse to came back sooner than planed. Entering his brothers chambers he found it completely dark, and thanks Elbereth for elvish vision, the heavy curtains didn't let a single ray of light filtered. He looked at his brother lying on his stomach under the blankets, so he climbed to bed and lay next to him as quietly as possible, but Elrohir feeling somebody's presence next to him turned to hug him, "he is so beautiful, even more when he sleeps....he seems so calm, so.....untroubled" Elladan thought staring at his twin brother.</p><p>"I love you...." Elrohir said sleepy.</p><p>"I love you too....." caressing his hair.</p><p>Suddenly Elrohir reacted under the other's touch, pulling away from the arms that folded him, it wasn't Glorfindel he had gone to his own room last night .</p><p>"Elladan!!!"</p><p>"Who else would enter your private rooms like this....." Inquiring him.....</p><p>"Nobody......you scared me...." Snuggles in his pillow still sleepy.</p><p>"Where were you last night? I came looking for you and you were gone......"</p><p>"I went to see the stars......What time is it?" Elrohirs voice muffled behind a yawn.</p><p>"It is late morning.........you missed breakfast ........AGAIN.........you should be careful so Glorfindel won't tell father....Otherwise you will have to endure the lecture about rising and shine with the sun!.... "sometimes he still thinks we are children...." Murmured to himself.</p><p>"He won't tell....."</p><p>"Of course.....I forgot you were his favourite....." teasingly.</p><p>In other time he would try to dissuade his brother about the truth about his comment, but this time he couldn't because it was truth, Glorfindel loved Elladan but there had always been some friction between them, and he couldn't figure out what it was.....</p><p>" I should get up........Why don't you go check our chores for the day?......" Elrohir got up and went to the bathroom.</p><p>"I already did brother, Stable work ahead......"</p><p>"That would take all day....." complaining.....</p><p>"Yeas...."</p><p>He came into the room freshly dressed in his favourite old breeches he kept for this kind of household tasks and a white fluffy shirt, then smiled "Shall we go now?"</p><p>...............The evening.</p><p>They had been working in the stables all day and they were almost finish. Elladan was brushing one of his horses.</p><p>" I am done ......and hungry.......Do you want something to eat?"</p><p>" two apples" answered Elladan who still was in the middle of tending his horses.</p><p>Elrohir left to the kitchen and with the apples went to the study where Glorfindel worked on the transcript.</p><p>"Why do you look so beautiful when you work?....." approaching to him.</p><p>Blushed "You've already finished your chores?...." He turns to embrace him from where he was sitting, pulling him closer, they kissed.</p><p>"Yeas but I must take these to Elladan" (referring to the apples). Showing the red fruits to his lover. "They were the excuse I needed to came and see you.....Want one?...."</p><p>"No, I prefer something sweeter." Puling one braid behind his ear.</p><p>Elladan appeared in the door and stood, motionless staring at the scene before him.</p><p>"A kiss? Maybe?...." approaching to eager lips.</p><p>"It will do for now....." closed their lips into fierce kiss.</p><p>Elladan left furiously with out making any noise. Entering his own room slammed the door behind him. All came to make sense now.....Finding an empty bed at night when he went to see his twin, falling asleep in the mornings, disappearing during the day with out explanation, not wanting to leave Imladris for long periods of time.....He had a lover, Glorfindel was "HIS LOVER"......How he dare taking somebody else? Nobody would ever love him like "I" do Elladan thought until a ....A knock at the door....distract him.</p><p>"WHAT!!!????" he was too furious to deal with anyone.......</p><p>Elrohir entered the room "Elladan?....."</p><p>"You...." Stopping his frantic walk to stare at Elrohir.</p><p>"I went to the stables but you were gone......do you still want the apples?" Noticing the anger on his twins eyes asked "Something wrong?"</p><p>"No, Leave the apples and let me be."</p><p>"Are you alrithg?, Why are you talking to me this way?" Elrohir was confused by his brother's mood change, He got closer to him but he stormed off the room passing by him.</p><p>"Elladan!!!" called for him puzzled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rage & Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.................In the morning</p><p>Breakfast was the part of the day they made the arrangements for the rest of it; and lately Elrohir had been fallen sleep, and spending less time with him, he won't even go orc hunting for long periods of time, he always finding an excuse to came back sooner than planed. Entering his brothers chambers he found it completely dark, and thanks Elbereth for elvish vision, the heavy curtains didn't let a single ray of light filtered. He looked at his brother lying on his stomach under the blankets, so he climbed to bed and lay next to him as quietly as possible, but Elrohir feeling somebody's presence next to him turned to hug him, "he is so beautiful, even more when he sleeps....he seems so calm, so.....untroubled" Elladan thought staring at his twin brother.</p><p>"I love you...." Elrohir said sleepy.</p><p>"I love you too....." caressing his hair.</p><p>Suddenly Elrohir reacted under the other's touch, pulling away from the arms that folded him, it wasn't Glorfindel he had gone to his own room last night .</p><p>"Elladan!!!"</p><p>"Who else would enter your private rooms like this....." Inquiring him.....</p><p>"Nobody......you scared me...." Snuggles in his pillow still sleepy.</p><p>"Where were you last night? I came looking for you and you were gone......"</p><p>"I went to see the stars......What time is it?" Elrohirs voice muffled behind a yawn.</p><p>"It is late morning.........you missed breakfast ........AGAIN.........you should be careful so Glorfindel won't tell father....Otherwise you will have to endure the lecture about rising and shine with the sun!.... "sometimes he still thinks we are children...." Murmured to himself.</p><p>"He won't tell....."</p><p>"Of course.....I forgot you were his favourite....." teasingly.</p><p>In other time he would try to dissuade his brother about the truth about his comment, but this time he couldn't because it was truth, Glorfindel loved Elladan but there had always been some friction between them, and he couldn't figure out what it was.....</p><p>" I should get up........Why don't you go check our chores for the day?......" Elrohir got up and went to the bathroom.</p><p>"I already did brother, Stable work ahead......"</p><p>"That would take all day....." complaining.....</p><p>"Yeas...."</p><p>He came into the room freshly dressed in his favourite old breeches he kept for this kind of household tasks and a white fluffy shirt, then smiled "Shall we go now?"</p><p>...............The evening.</p><p>They had been working in the stables all day and they were almost finish. Elladan was brushing one of his horses.</p><p>" I am done ......and hungry.......Do you want something to eat?"</p><p>" two apples" answered Elladan who still was in the middle of tending his horses.</p><p>Elrohir left to the kitchen and with the apples went to the study where Glorfindel worked on the transcript.</p><p>"Why do you look so beautiful when you work?....." approaching to him.</p><p>Blushed "You've already finished your chores?...." He turns to embrace him from where he was sitting, pulling him closer, they kissed.</p><p>"Yeas but I must take these to Elladan" (referring to the apples). Showing the red fruits to his lover. "They were the excuse I needed to came and see you.....Want one?...."</p><p>"No, I prefer something sweeter." Puling one braid behind his ear.</p><p>Elladan appeared in the door and stood, motionless staring at the scene before him.</p><p>"A kiss? Maybe?...." approaching to eager lips.</p><p>"It will do for now....." closed their lips into fierce kiss.</p><p>Elladan left furiously with out making any noise. Entering his own room slammed the door behind him. All came to make sense now.....Finding an empty bed at night when he went to see his twin, falling asleep in the mornings, disappearing during the day with out explanation, not wanting to leave Imladris for long periods of time.....He had a lover, Glorfindel was "HIS LOVER"......How he dare taking somebody else? Nobody would ever love him like "I" do Elladan thought until a ....A knock at the door....distract him.</p><p>"WHAT!!!????" he was too furious to deal with anyone.......</p><p>Elrohir entered the room "Elladan?....."</p><p>"You...." Stopping his frantic walk to stare at Elrohir.</p><p>"I went to the stables but you were gone......do you still want the apples?" Noticing the anger on his twins eyes asked "Something wrong?"</p><p>"No, Leave the apples and let me be."</p><p>"Are you alrithg?, Why are you talking to me this way?" Elrohir was confused by his brother's mood change, He got closer to him but he stormed off the room passing by him.</p><p>"Elladan!!!" called for him puzzled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Consulted sources:</p><p>www.astrochick.com "The stars and constellations of Middle Earth"<br/>Sindarin Dictionary "The Sindarin dictionary project" Compiled by Didier Willis</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>